Queen of Hearts Meets King of Spades
by Top Secret Magician
Summary: Queen of Spades, Yami used to be. Unlucky was her life. King of Spades, Illumi was, for death always surrounded him. The Queen and the King met, and Yami reborn as the Queen of Hearts. But why did Illumi have to stay, still, as the King of Spades? [Illumi x OC. No other pairings. Please bear in mind that the four listed characters are important characters in this story.]


**Queen of Hearts Meet King of Spades**

**Author's Note:**

**So this is my first Hunter x Hunter story. I don't usually plan out the whole thing in my stories – they change from time to time – but I actually managed to make a full plot for this story. I don't know why, but it did. Also, I've noticed that there weren't many Illumi x Character fanfics, and especially a lack of Illumi x OC fanfics, so I thought, why not give it a try? Hope you guys like it, and this chapter is sort of the past of my OC. Please read on and not quit in the middle! Oh, and the 'xXx' indicate breaks. I just thought that'd look prettier. I like 'x's.**

**Characters That Make Appearance in This Chapter:**

**My OC, Kikyo, the Phantom Troupe.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Hunter x Hunter. The perfection of the whole story would be screwed if I owned it, meaning I do _not _want to own it. It rightfully belongs to the genius, Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Queen of Spades, Yami used to be. Unlucky was her life. King of Spades, Illumi was, for death always surrounded him. The Queen and the King met, and Yami reborn as the Queen of Hearts. But why did Illumi have to stay, still, as the King of Spades?**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: The Past that Leads to the Beginning.**

"Stay in there. You'll be the new doll for our experiment tomorrow." A man in a white lab coat laughed as he pushed a small girl into a room. "That is, if you don't go mad like _her." _The man shut the door, leaving Yami inside a dim-lit room…with _her._

She was a woman in her twenties. She had short, silky dark hair tinged with slight purple that was chopped unevenly. She was wearing a simple purple dress that was ragged and worn. Her insane black eyes darted from here to there as she stared at the new comer before her.

"And who may you be?" The woman said in a shrill voice. Her manner of speaking spoke out 'royalty'. It was obvious this woman had lived a rich life before.

"My name is Yami Queen." The small girl replied rather hesitantly. She let her long dark bangs cover her eyes. "I'm the new…_doll."_

Even at the age of five, Yami knew exactly what being a 'doll' meant. It meant being experimented on. A human experiment, that's what she was. She had been in a cold laboratory when she was first born. Her parents were unkind ones – they were scientists who raised her to become the perfect experiment. She had never meant to be a 'child' at all. Her life was destined to be an experiment. Her parents had made her _just for an experiment. She _was an experiment.

"_You'll be a doll." _She recalled what her father had told her. _"You'll be the Doll of Darkness, Yami."_

"_Yami."_ Her mother had scoffed coldly. _"What a fitting name."_

_Yes. What a fitting name indeed,_ Yami thought. She was Yami Queen, the Queen of Darkness. She was surrounded by darkness; darkness was everywhere she went. _She _was darkness.

Yami stared at the woman in front of her. She wondered what kind of life she had had. Yami had come to this room to be a human experiment after five years of torture and taking resistance drug shots.

"Would it be rude of me to ask for your name?" Yami quietly and carefully asked. She had all the reasons to be careful. She had never been allowed to ask questions – not even once. Her job, so her mother had told her, was to obey orders in silence.

"Kikyo." The woman answered in that same royal voice. "I am Kikyo."

"Don't you have a surname?" Yami asked hesitantly.

Kikyo paused before answering,

"I am a Meteor City citizen." Her voice was bitter and sorrowful, unlike the royal voice from before.

"Meteor City?" Yami asked curiously. "Where's that?"

Kikyo snapped her head up at her words.

"You don't know?"

That was impossible. Wasn't the small girl from Meteor City as well? The Mafia would choose children from Meteor City to experiment on. Wasn't she one of them?

Yami shook her head nervously.

"I… I was born here. In this laboratory." She quietly spoke.

Kikyo stared at her, her eyes focused for once.

For all these years, she had thought that nobody had life worse than hers. But she was wrong. This girl, this 'Yami Queen', had never seen the outside world before. She had spent all her life in this cold laboratory as a human experiment – a torture doll – with her parents as her scientists.

"How old are you?"

"It has been five years since my birth." Yami automatically replied. It was a question she often received. And she had taught to reply like this. Like a robot.

_Five years,_ Kikyo thought. For five years, this girl had been locked up in her own world. In her _parents' _cruel world. Never once had she been able to leave the dark laboratory. Never once had she been able to meet others. Kikyo was probably the first person she had met who wasn't a scientist. Friends were impossible. She most likely had never met a child of her age.

"Sit down next to me, Yami-chan." Kikyo patted the spot next to her. When she saw the child's uneasiness, she said, "It's okay. I won't hurt you. I'll tell you about my life."

Yami slowly sat next to her and hugged her legs, her eyes shining curiously.

"Your eyes are pretty." Kikyo commented out of the blue. She hadn't said it with much thought, but by surprise of the true beauty of them.

Yami's eyes were pale yellow, a pastel color, twinkling with a child's innocence. They were a unique pair like no other. Nothing stained those eyes. So clean and curious were the eyes that anybody would melt in front of them.

Startled, Yami covered her eyes with her bangs again.

"Thank you." She mumbled after a slight pause.

"Is something wrong?"

Yami took her time before answering,

"My…parents." The word 'parents' sounded alien on her tongue. "They said I shouldn't show my eyes to other people. That's why I usually keep them bandaged."

"Why?" Kikyo was curious.

"Because…" Yami said bitterly, "They said my eyes will be considered as one of the most beautiful colors in the world. The rarest of all." The young girl tightened the grip around her legs as she buried her head in her knees. "They don't want anybody else stealing them. They want it for their own. They want to make money of my eyes. They're just waiting for me to grow bigger, so that my eyes will fully mature."  
Kikyo gazed at the girl.

So young, yet so full of knowledge of the horror of her life.

_I really am a selfish woman,_ Kikyo thought. This girl had it much worse than her.

"I was born in a rich castle." Kikyo started her story.

Yami listened silently and attentively.

"I was an only daughter from a royal family. I had maids and servants under me. I had everything I wanted. Everything, but love." Kikyo paused. "I knew my parents didn't love me. And I was right. I was abandoned at the age of seven. They left me at Meteor City, where everything from infants to trash was thrown away. _'We accept everything. So don't take anything back.'" _Kikyo smiled. "That was the city's slogan. It was hard for me to accustom myself to such a slum, but I made friends, and found a new happiness. Everyone there accepted me. Everyone loved each other. I met Gotoh, a very caring friend though he was younger than me, and he led me around the city and helped me fit in. I would have placed him as the Head of Butlers if I could have, for he was very gentlemanly." Kikyo laughed, and Yami smiled.

But her small smile melted at Kikyo's pained face.

"But my happiness was robbed from me once again. When I was eighteen, the Mafia Community took me away to be used as an experiment." Kikyo moodily stared at the floor. "I've been like this since then. Having hysterics from time to time. I've gone half-mad."

Yami understood Kikyo's feelings. Though young, Yami felt the same.

"It'll be alright, Miss Kikyo." She smiled as she gingerly took the older woman's hands. "I'll be your friend."

Kikyo turned teary eyed as she glanced at the girl's small, pale hands. The girl was just too kind. It was obvious the girl's life had been much harsher than hers, but here she was, comforting the older woman.

"Miss Kikyo… Would you," Yami hesitated. "Could you be my friend?"

Kikyo sniffed as she threw her arms around the young girl.

"Of course, Yami-chan, of course! Thank you." She repeated, "Thank you."

Yami smiled softly.

Just like that, the two had become friends. Two girls with much age difference, but with similar pasts.

"I'd like to go to Meteor City someday…" Yami murmured quietly.

"It's a sad but warm place. You'd like it there." Kikyo replied, just as softly.

Yami nodded as warmth covered her.

The warmth of friendship. The warmth of her first friend. The warmth of a true family being.

xXx

"No! Kyo-nee!" Yami screamed out the nickname she was fond of calling as the older woman was taken away. "Kikyo!"

It had been four years since Kikyo and Yami had first met, and for four years they had shared comfort together during the endless experiments. Yami was now nine, and she was facing the horror of never seeing her only friend again.

"Yami-chan!" Kikyo cried.

One of the two burly scientists clamped a hand over her screaming mouth as the two hauled her into a large room. The Surgery Room. Yami herself was struggling to free away from the man and woman who were leading her towards the Dissection Room. She didn't know what was going to happen to Kikyo, but she knew full well what was going to happen to _her._

_My eyes, _Yami thought. _They're going to take my eyes._

xXx

Yami screamed in pain. This was nothing like what she had gone through, through nine years of torture. The monsters hadn't even bothered to insert morphine as they scooped up one of her eyes. She could hear Kikyo's screams from the other room. Kikyo was having one of her hysterics again. Monsters. Yami glared at the two scientists before her. They were monsters, her parents.

xXx

"Yami-chan? Yami-chan?" A voice sobbed out.

_Kyo…nee? _I thought as I opened my eyes. As I opened my _eye. _Panic surged into me as my left eye felt hollow. I sat right up; ignoring the blurry vision my right eye was giving me, and tenderly touched my left eye. Gone. My left eye was gone.

"Yami-chan!"

I turned to face the sobbing Kikyo who pulled me into a hug. When she finally let go, she said,

"Yami-chan! I was so worried about you! I thought you were dead!"

I stared at Kikyo. I stared at her with both eye, and empty eye socket.

"Kyo…nee…" Tears filled my right eye as I saw the new form of Kikyo.

A metal detector was replacing the black eyes Kikyo used to have, as the red light blinked, darting from left to right. Her face and her neck were covered in bandages; her dark mane had been shaved as bandages covered her head as well.

"Kyo-nee!" I wailed in angst. The monsters. What had they done to Kikyo?!

"Yami-chan…" Kikyo sobbed silently, this time, in sadness of her own state.

We embraced each other again, and after a moment, I mumbled in determination,

"We'll get them for this, Kyo-nee. We'll have our revenge. We'll kill them. _I'll_ kill them."

"Yami-chan…" Kikyo called my name out once again as she broke us apart.

I looked up at her quizzically, for she looked as if she had something she wanted to tell me.

"Yami-chan, I…" Kikyo hesitated.

"What is it Kyo-nee?"

"I…" Kikyo struggled to say something, and I waited patiently. "Yami-chan… I'm going to escape this prison."

I blinked at her, and laughed slightly.

"Of course you are, Kyo-nee! We both will!"

"No, Yami-chan, that's not it…" Kikyo bit her lips. "I know you're going to escape too, but what I mean is…" I stared at her in alarm when tears streamed down Kikyo's face. "I'm so sorry Yami-chan… But… They're taking me away…"

I gaped at her.

"What?"

"They're taking me…outside of this laboratory… They have finished with me here… They want to experiment me on how I'll live outside…"

I stared at the woman. I stared at my friend.

"…What?" I spoke yet again. But I knew what this meant. It meant I was going to be left alone. Again.

"I'm sorry, Yami-chan…" Kikyo was sobbing uncontrollably now. "I refused, but they meddled with my mind with this metal detector, and I just…can't…"

"No. No, Kyo-nee, don't cry…" I took her hand and offered her a smile. "That's good! That's really good! Now you can finally escape this prison!"

"But you'll be alone…" Kikyo whispered.

My body turned stiff and my mind slowly froze at the words.

I knew this fact, I knew I would be left alone if Kikyo was to leave, but when Kikyo said it, it felt so…real. So immediate.

"When?" I asked.

"…Right after this." Kikyo spoke weakly.

My shoulders went limp.

"So soon?" I tried chuckling, and failed miserably. "But," I took Kikyo's hand closer to me. "I'm happy for you, Kyo-nee. I really am. I know you'll break free from them completely once they set you out." I truly was.

"I will." Kikyo nodded.

"And I know you'll achieve your dream." I spoke confidently.

"My dream?" Kikyo looked up at me, her tears gone.

"Your dream." I smiled. "Remember you said you wanted to find a rich husband and create a loving family? A family of assassins?"

"Yes." Kikyo murmured. "Yes, I did. I will."

My eyes softened.

"You'll do it, Kyo-nee. I know you will."

Kikyo stared at me, and then smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Yami-chan. I'm so lucky to have a friend like you."

"My sentiments exactly, Kyo-nee." I laughed.

"Yami."

I abruptly turned to face her straightly, for Kikyo had said my name without a '-chan', which was rare.

"Yes, Kyo-nee?"

"I know you'll be set free too, Yami."

I looked at her earnest face.

"But my…'parents' would never do that, Kyo-nee."

Kikyo shook her head.

"No, not them. I know they'd never." Kikyo's grip on my hands tightened. "But somebody else. People. A group of people will come to save you."

My eyes widened in surprise and wonder.

"How do you know, Kyo-nee?" I asked curiously.

"I do." Kikyo said firmly. "I have a feeling."

"An instinct?"

"No, certainty. I think it has something to do with this metal detector around my eyes… But they will, Yami." Kikyo smiled sadly at me. "And even if they don't, I will, Yami. My family and I will come to save you. Until then… Please hold on a little longer."

"I know, Kyo-nee. I know. And I will." I smiled.

"Yami-chan?"  
"Yes?"

"Even though we part ways, I'll remember you always. Will you?"

"Of course I will, Kyo-nee!" I chuckled. "You're my first friend."

"And when we meet each other, we will embrace each other like sisters." Kikyo held out her pinky.

"Like sisters." I agreed as we locked pinkies. "I'll visit you, Kyo-nee." I grinned.

"You…believe what I said about people coming to save you?" Kikyo sounded hesitant.

"Of course." And I did. "I trust you."

"Thank you, Yami-chan… For everything."

"Thank _you, _Kyo-nee." I repeated her words, because they were the truth. "For everything."

"Finally done saying goodbye?" A scientist spoke as he opened the door.

I glared at him, and Kikyo growled.

He merely ignored it, since he was used to it, and turned to grab Kikyo's arm and haul her up.

"I can walk on my own, thank you very much." Kikyo snapped as she huffed and lifted herself up.

The man shrugged, not even caring.

"Kikyo." I called out.

Kikyo whipped around to stare at me, and even the scientist glanced at me.

I'm sure Kikyo's eyes would have been wide because I never really called her just by her name.

"Yami-chan?"

"Achieve your dream." I smiled earnestly at her. "Or else I'll get mad."

Kikyo gazed at me before smiling right back.

"I will. You too, Yami. Find your dream."

We smiled at each other for the last time, and Kikyo turned around to exit the door.

There was a short silence in the air as the man inspected me with a calculated look.

"Is there something wrong, _'father'?" _I asked rather mockingly.

The man straightened himself, and sniffed indignantly.

"You will never receive your freedom, doll." He said with a cold look.

'Doll' might have been an affectionate nickname if some other father had said it to his daughter, but for my 'father' and I, it was a word he used to remind me of who I was. Of what I was.

"I know that, _'father'." _I replied just as coldly.

After a few more piercing stares, the monster who was supposedly my 'father' turned around and walked out the door. But before closing and locking it, he spoke,

"You are the Doll of Darkness, Yami."

And I was left in the dark room. Once again, alone. Alone, as I had always been. As I had been from the start, from birth. I was isolated.

"I know." I whispered to myself. The tears that I've been keeping in rolled down my cheeks. "I know."

xXx

_Where am I? _I thought as I opened my right eye. It had only been a day since Kikyo had left, and I woke up to find myself, not in my usual dark room, but somewhere else. Somewhere confined. Somewhere unfamiliar.

As if responding to my thoughts, somebody spoke,

"You're in a time capsule."

_Ah, _I thought bitterly. Although I couldn't see a thing in this time capsule, but I knew that voice. I'd recognize it from anywhere. _'Mother'._

I unconsciously reached up to touched my left eye and I felt an eye-patch covering my eyelid. I opened my mouth to speak, but found that I couldn't.

"You can't speak." My 'mother' answered my unspoken question. "You won't be able to speak until someone opens the time capsule. Which won't be for years."

_Why? _The word filled my mind once again.

"We need to keep your eye safe. Trouble has been predicted inside the Mafia, so we're keeping you here."

_You don't even bother to say 'you' instead of 'your eye', huh? _I thought bitterly._ But why inside a time capsule?_

"The reason you're inside a time capsule is because we need you to stay in that form until it is safe enough for us to experiment on you again. We'll need to record your growth, and so we'll have to stop you from growing. Stop time. For you at least."

We were actually having a mind-to-mouth conversation here, my 'mother' and I. She really was my 'mother'.

I grimaced.

I wasn't happy with this fact at all.

"Now, enough of this. This is all I'll tell you, and all you'll need to know. We'll be keeping you shut in for years, so be prepared to sleep soundly."

_As if you care… _And with that thought, I allowed the darkness to overtake me.

Darkness was what I was used to. My name _was_ Yami. Yami Queen, the Doll of Darkness.

xXx

"Do not leave any one of them alive." Kuroro ordered his comrades.

"Yes Dancho." Shalnark saluted as he fiddled with his phone in one hand.

In the background, Franklin fired endless Nen bullets from his fingers.

"These guys are pathetic." Ubogin grumbled as he squashed a dozen scientists at once.

"At least they're smart, Ubo." Nobugana chuckled. "Their traps _were _pretty hard to figure out."

"Are you implying that I'm not smart?" Ubogin roared at his friend. But he was grinning.

"Obviously." Feitan said breezily, ignoring Ubogin's glare. "But they only meddled with our time. In the end, they're all dead anyway."

"Hey, there _are_ some still alive, you know." Phinks grinned.

In response, Feitan sliced the heads of the men Phinks was pointing at.

Phinks whistled.

"Never gets old, your speed, does it?"

"Hn. This isn't even five percent of my full speed, idiot."

"Dancho." Machi called out.

Kuroro and the rest of the Spiders turned to face where she was looking at.

"Ah." Kuroro spoke. "Nen-users."

In front of a rather large door, stood two scientists. Judging by their looks and the furious Nen that surrounded their body, it was obvious these two were the leaders.

"I'll take the male." Ubogin grinned. "You take the woman, Nobu."

"Che." Nobugana spat on the ground, but then unsheathed his sword. "This'll be a piece of cake."

The other Spiders all lay back to watch the fight. All the other scientists had been killed already.

"Machi." Kuroro called for the pink-haired girl's attention.

"Yes, Dancho?" Machi replied immediately.

"The eyes are probably inside that room." Kuroro nodded towards the door the two scientists were guarding. "Once Ubo and Nobu engage in battle, go in and steal them."

"Yes Dancho." Machi said. And as soon as Ubogin and Nobugana started fighting, Machi flew inside the room, avoiding all obstacles and ignoring the shouts of the scientists.

"No!"

"Doll, wake up!" The man shouted. He cursed when Machi approached the time capsule. "Yami!"

"The eye! We must protect the eye!" The woman was screaming.

_Eye? _Kuroro frowned. Wasn't it 'eyes'? _Doll? Who is this 'Yami'?_

"Ubo. Nobu. Silence them, but keep them alive." Kuroro ordered as he stood up to walk inside the room. "They might know something."

"Roger Dancho." Ubogin said gruffly. He didn't seem pleased, and neither did Nobugana, but the two clamped a hand over the two scientists mouth and held their arms tightly.

But the two stopped struggling and fighting back once everyone in the Phantom Troupe had entered the large room. They had given up.

"Should have done that earlier." Nobugana rolled his eyes at them.

"Dancho." Macho called out. "You should come see this."

Kuroro walked next to where Machi stood, and peered down at the time capsule she had opened.

The other members looked curiously as the two exchanged looks.

Suddenly, a grunt was heard, and everyone in the room turned to stare at the girl who had just sat up from inside the capsule.

"I can finally speak now, huh?" She spoke in a hoarse voice.

Yami Queen had risen.

xXx

_Where am I? _I thought. _Oh wait, déjà vu moment… Ah, that's right. I'm still in that stupid time capsule. Wait a minute, I'm thinking. Which means my mind has just shut on again, meaning time was moving again, meaning the time capsule has been opened? Are they finally letting me out?_

I opened my eye, and found myself staring up at a girl with pretty blue eyes and equally pretty pink hair.

_What… Who..? _I was confused.

"Dancho." She called out after recovering some of her surprise at seeing me. Well _I _was more surprised to see _her, _whoever she was. "You should come see this."

There was some sound of shuffling, and a moment later, I saw a handsome man with black hair peeking into my capsule. His obsidian eyes widened just a fraction when our eyes met (or rather, when his eyes and my eye met). The two strangers exchanged looks.

Feeling insecure with people staring at me while I lay down in a _capsule, _I carefully sat up, grunting. But idiotically enough, the first words that came out of my mouth were,

"I can finally speak now, huh?"

The two stared at me with a regarded look, and I could see other strange people staring at me as well.

I cleared my throat.

Well, at least they weren't _scientists. _They weren't wearing any goofy white lab coats except those two people over the-

I gasped.

I stared at my 'parents', and they stared back. But there was horror in their eyes. Horror. I was twisted. I was actually _happy _to see them horrified. But why would they be? I glanced at the group of intruders, and I gasped again.

"_Yami."_

_I abruptly turned to face her straightly, for Kikyo had said my name without a '-chan', which was rare._

"_Yes, Kyo-nee?"_

"_I know you'll be set free too, Yami."_

_I looked at her earnest face._

"_But my…'parents' would never do that, Kyo-nee."_

_Kikyo shook her head._

"_No, not them. I know they'd never." Kikyo's grip on my hands tightened. "But somebody else. People. A group of people will come to save you."_

_My eyes widened in surprise and wonder._

"_How do you know, Kyo-nee?" I asked curiously._

"_I do." Kikyo said firmly. "I have a feeling."_

"_An instinct?"_

"_No, certainty. I think it has something to do with this metal detector around my eyes… But they will, Yami." Kikyo smiled sadly at me._

My memories with Kikyo hit me with a wave of nausea. I grabbed hold of the edge of the capsule to keep myself from falling.

"_I'll visit you, Kyo-nee." I grinned._

"_You…believe what I said about people coming to save you?" Kikyo sounded hesitant._

"_Of course." And I did. "I trust you."_

They were _them_. _They _were the 'group of people' Kikyo had been talking about. They were my saviors.

I stared at my 'parents' again, and as crazy as it might sound, I grinned. I laughed. I was insane. But I didn't care. For nine years, and an extra twelve years I've spent in the time capsule, the two monsters had been in control of me. The two so-called 'parents' had made my life hell.

In a flash, I jumped out of the capsule, and ignoring my saviors' cries of alarm, I released a surge of power, and killed the two monsters in barely a second.

_Nen, _I acknowledged. My 'parents' had taught me all about Nen. After all, that was the whole point of the experiment. To see if my Nen would strengthen the color of my eyes.

I felt satisfied when I saw them dead at my feet. I was only a nine year old child with the mind of a twenty-one year old, but I felt happy to have finally been able to eliminate my nightmares forever. Escape the hell I was in. I closed my eyes as blissful peace covered me, and I smiled softly.

_Kyo-nee, _I thought to myself. _You were right. I knew you were right. It was right to trust you. They're dead, Kyo-nee. They're dead. _But I paused as I thought of the two monsters. However demon-like these monsters may be, they _were _humans. _…Mother. …Father. I apologize, but I do not regret. This is what you have created, this is what I am. I am sorry. …Forgive me. _I silently played a requiem in my head as I thought these words.

Minutes had passed until the man the pink-haired girl had called 'Dancho' broke the silence.

"You." He called out.

I turned to him willingly. This man would be my leader now. My 'Dancho'.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Yami Queen." I smiled at him politely. "And I want to work under you."

A pause.

"How old are you?" Kuroro asked.

I replied immediately.

"It has been nine years since my birth, plus twelve years have been spent in that time capsule. But I am physically nine."

The Spiders glanced at each other.

This girl had lived an abnormal life. It was obvious through her robotic way of speaking.

"And you want to join the Phantom Troupe." Kuroro said, checking to see if that was what I had meant.

_Phantom Troupe._ I supposed it was the name of this group.

"Yes."

Kuroro glanced at the other Spiders.

They all seemed to be acceptant with this idea. They _had _seen that this nine year old had enormous potential.

_Besides, _Kuroro thought.

He turned back and regarded me for a moment.

_This _is _the treasure we've been looking for… _He glanced at my eye before finally opening his mouth.

"I think we've found our Number Eight." Kuroro announced to the other members before directing me. "I am Kuroro Lucifer." He smiled slightly. "You may call me 'Dancho'."

And thus, my new life began.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So, how was it? Did you get that this is way before Shizuku and Hisoka becomes a Spider? Yami is 'Spider Number Eight', the one that's unknown? The one Silva Zaoldyck killed? The one Shizuku replaced? Please drop in a review. Looking forward to criticisms! Give me a few pointers, ne? Oh, and you know how I said there's lack of Illumi x OC fanfics? Same goes to Feitan. So I'm thinking of another fanfic I might upload. A fanfic about Feitan x OC. Maybe a Hisoka x OC one, too. Anyways, I welcome PMs if you want to talk to me! I'm a nice person. Really. I am!**

**Next Chapter:**

**So Yami Queen(OC) had been accepted into the Phantom Troupe. Although that meant she had to kill people and steal, her gratefulness towards the Spiders were much greater, and she wanted to be as much help as possible. How will her life in the Phantom Troupe be like? What will happen to her 'treasured eyes'?**

**Signed, TSM – Top Secret Magician.**


End file.
